


[Podfic] And It Starts Just Where The Light Exists

by RsCreighton



Series: Amplificathon, 2015 [17]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blow Jobs, Couch Cuddles, Diners, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Movie Night, Nightmares, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Psychological Trauma, Smoking, Tuxedos, boyfriends who don't realize that they are boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:44:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bucky can't admit the things he needs, but Steve knows them anyway, and Steve and Bucky are definitely a couple, even if they don't know it.</p><p>“Steve, you don't gotta—” Bucky tries to say, when he's ten days out of SHIELD custody, and the dark circles under his eyes make it look like he hasn't slept since he was last sedated. It's probably close to the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] And It Starts Just Where The Light Exists

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dancinbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/gifts).
  * Inspired by [and it starts just where the light exists](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050069) by [caughtinanocean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caughtinanocean/pseuds/caughtinanocean). 



> Thanks to caughtinanocean for having a BP statement! <3 This story is super cute and was super fun to record!! <3
> 
> Fills the square on my bingo card:  
> Record in a New Location. This was recorded in my car, after it rained so any like drip like noises, that's the drops from like trees falling at hitting my car, while I waited for my friend to show up so we could go see a movie lolol. :D

And It Starts Just Where The Light Exists

By: caughtinanocean

 

25:37

[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon/%5bCaptain%20America%5d%20And%20It%20Starts%20Where%20The%20Light%20Exists.mp3)

 

Streaming:


End file.
